The invention relates to a telescopic rail device having at least one first rail which is mobile relative to a second rail of the telescopic rail device. Furthermore, the invention relates to a muffle for a domestic appliance for preparing food with a telescopic rail device of this type.
Telescopic rail devices in the case of domestic appliances for preparing food, such as for instance ovens or steam cookers, are known. A grill pan, a baking tray or a grating can be positioned on these telescopic rail devices for instance and slid into or pulled out of the cooking compartment. Furthermore, ovens are also known in which an oven carriage is provided which can be slid in and out in the horizontal direction using a telescopic rail device and the door integrated in the oven carriage is arranged so as to close the cooking compartment.
On account of the difference between domestic appliances, a plurality of different telescopic rail devices is known. These often have to be adjusted structurally to the specific conditions at their place of installation. A plurality of different telescopic rail devices is therefore present. This requires significant construction effort and the provision of several different telescopic rail devices is also very cost-intensive.